


逐日

by odlanoR_onaitsirC



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odlanoR_onaitsirC/pseuds/odlanoR_onaitsirC
Summary: 旧文存档。我知道这个cp看起来像一个黑但我当时真的磕得很上头，这篇文也比我当年大部分434都要好OTZ……所以还是存个档。
Relationships: Wang Yuan | Roy Wang/Other(s)





	逐日

2025年年初，我找了个新工作，朝九晚五地上班，很少回家，偶尔回去一趟，便总被催着结婚。

结婚我个人倒是不排斥，毕竟年近三十，结婚是正常的事情。只是例数自己的朋友圈，从好朋友到一面之交，统统过一遍脑子，姑娘少得可怜，更没有哪个是可以追求可以发展的，只有次次都讪笑着对父母说，再等等，再等等。

他们也次次都笑骂我，等不及啦你都这么大了，但今天事情却有些不同，他们不理我的赔笑，只是对视一眼，然后我妈小心翼翼地问我，“斌斌啊，你不会是……还想着王源吧？”

我失笑，赶紧反驳，“怎么可能，妈你想到哪里去了？”

妈妈便露出松一口气的笑容来，对我道，“那我们给你安排相亲吧？”

我愣了一下，还是点头说好，妈妈便又回头看了一眼爸爸，然后和我说，“那不如就这周见面吧？”

我哑然，但还是点点头答应了下来，妈妈便朝我笑开了花，然后将话题转去了其它的方向，我也配合着她，唠家常唠得热火朝天，没分半点心思去想什么别的东西。

但是到了晚上，一个人躺在床上，却又忍不住想起这个来。

我不结婚，是还想着王源吗？

答案毫无疑问是否定的，一切和王源有关的故事，从小心翼翼地喜欢他，到疯狂地追逐他，到好不容易接近他，到后来疯狂地伤害他，再到最后断的一干二净，这些一切的一切，都是年轻时候的事情了。

我和王源退出彼此的生活都已经快十年了。

当然我不是说这十年里我就没想过他，但是时间越往后，想起来的时候心里的感觉就越淡，泛起的涟漪都微小到不清晰。

我也很久没有再去主动去寻找他的信息了，甚至我已经有至少五年没和家里提起过王源这个名字了。

但是为什么妈妈还会这么问？

又是为什么，她只不过问了一句，我却到现在还在想这个问题？

我躺在床上试图回忆一下过去的岁月，却发现过去很多我以为会一生不忘的东西都模糊地一塌糊涂，要很努力才能记起来一点点。

十年前的我大概无论如何也无法想象会有这么一天，我会面无表情走过印着他模样的广告牌，会平静地买下不是他主演的电影票，会需要百度才知道他的动态……会甚至没办法立刻想起来他的脸。

但说来也好笑，即使是这样的十年后，我失眠的晚上，虽然想的事情和十年前有了很大的区别，但主角还是他，一直是他。

二

周末，我按照父母的要求去找那个姓李的姑娘，约在一家咖啡厅聊了会天，得到初步信息如下。

李小姐，00年生，二十五岁。

李小姐，最大的爱好是玩游戏。

李小姐，很会撒娇，说起话来经常用语气词。

……

其实还有很多其他的东西，但因为之前的某个人，印象深刻的只有这几点。

其实就算这些也只不过是稀松平常随处可见的东西，但还是因为那个人，所以现在的方方面面都令人觉得熟悉。

真是奇怪，我一直以为自己已经把过去抛在脑后，放下得彻彻底底一干二净，但光是听李小姐说自己是00年出生的，就忍不住想起王源来。

当然也知道是自己想太多，世界这么大，00年出生的不知凡几，爱玩游戏的更是海了去了，撒娇和语气词更不是他一个人的专属。

但是话又说回来，遇见他之后，这么多年下来，除了他，我眼里又看见过谁？

都说年轻的时候不能遇见太惊艳的人，但到老了来想，还是遇见过比没遇见幸福。

三

吃过饭之后彼此并无什么不满，交换了联系方式，每天聊上一两个小时，周末约出来看看电影吃吃饭，一个月也就过去了。

每天聊天的时间其实挺长，但毕竟还不熟，虽然话题宽泛，但程度都浅得很，十句聊天里倒有三句是在哈哈哈哈。

其实哪有那么多事情好笑？

打下哈哈哈哈的时候，说笑死我了的时候，其实都是面无表情，想来屏幕那边也是这样。

原来我倒是不会做这种事，原来哪里懂这些，那个时候，高兴的时候未必会说高兴，不高兴的时候却恨不得用所有的方式来把这负面情绪表达出来。

那个时候认识的人，基本都要说我一句性格乖张脾气暴躁的，只有他会说我是个温柔的人。

现在都无法理解那个时候的自己。

怎么会这样？

怎么会光是看到他的名字就高兴得快要发疯，怎么会连听他说一句哦都觉得是上天的恩赐？

怎么会这么喜欢？喜欢到就算最后失望透顶也还是不忍心伤害他，喜欢到就算过了这么多年，也觉得他整个人都是光明的，就像太阳一样，温度最低的地方也光芒万丈。

但毕竟是过去了，打下哈哈哈的时候，屏幕对面已经换了一个人了。

四

到认识的第二个月的时候，话题从兴趣爱好，生活趣事探讨到了过往生活，彼此开始过问既往情史。

姓李的小姑娘谈过三次恋爱，担心地问我会不会介意，我回了一大堆不在意的表情过去，过了几秒钟又怀疑自己不够认真，于是赶紧打字补充，洋洋洒洒上百字，主题有且只有一个——我真的不介意。

小姑娘是个温柔的人，看了我打过去的字也温柔地回了些人生感悟，然后问我，“那你呢？”

那我呢？

我想说我初恋在十九岁，但是我有什么资格说这种话？

我只有告诉她，我没谈过恋爱。

小姑娘不相信，问我，你难道没喜欢过什么人吗？

我说当然喜欢过啊，但是事情哪有那么简单？

喜欢就能在一起，世界上哪有这么好的事情？

原来和王源一起看迷宫的十字路口，我跟他吐槽说觉得服部平次很不要脸，明明只是他喜欢别人，怎么就有脸说是他的初恋呢？

王源只是朝我翻白眼，说你不懂，服部平次当然确定是初恋了，他能确定，他喜欢的人肯定喜欢他，所以他第一个喜欢的，就是初恋。

我说你怎么这么确定啊，你住服部平次脑子里啊？

王源就朝我大笑，说因为我和他一样想的嘛。

王源和服部平次大概是一样的人，他们无比确认他们喜欢的人一定会喜欢他们，所以喜欢的就算恋过。

但是我不是这种人。

所以我只敢说，我十九岁的时候，第一次喜欢一个人。

五

认识到了三个月的时候，顺理成章地确定了恋爱关系。

每天的聊天内容会夹杂一点调情，会说些外人看来起鸡皮疙瘩的肉麻话。

李小姐一边和我聊天，一边又问我，你怎么对说情话这么熟悉，不是跟我说没谈过恋爱么？

我说，我是没谈过，但是情商高啊。

她就只是朝我笑，看起来并不相信，但出于温柔并不拆穿我。

我想我没和她撒谎，最多是在情商这个话题上欺骗了她。

十年前，和王源也是每天都有聊天，偶尔也会装作无意地说些像是调情的话，问他是不是喜欢我，问他是不是和我在一起，他也配合着我开玩笑，说些温柔的暧昧话。

我一个人小心翼翼地把这些都截图存到一个隐藏文件夹里，没事就拿出来看上一遍，能偷偷乐好久。

其实也知道都是假的。

他只是温柔哄我开心，或者无机心地和我开玩笑，哪里有想那么多？

那个时候都不敢多想，只是通过看那些截图，来获得一点好感觉。

只是到了最后，这些截图也成了伤害他的工具。

虽然知道他不可能喜欢我，可也见不得他对别人好。

争吵，决裂，到最后想把他毁掉。

那个时候想法一天都要变好几次，也不知道自己到底在想什么。

一边觉得他是最好的，谁不喜欢他简直是瞎了眼，一边又觉得世界上只有我一个人有喜欢他的资格。

一边知道都是假的，一边又沉迷，又希望所有的人承认这是真的。

一边觉得自己可悲可耻，一边又希望把他拉下来，拉到和我一样的阴沟里去。

其实还是喜欢，其实一切都只是因为喜欢。

所以到最后还是做不到，到最后还是不忍心，就算没办法再出现了，也还是希望他过得好一点。

想一想做这些都是为了什么呢？

那个时候，说讨厌了，疯狂地伤害他，想把他毁掉。

那个时候，说舍不得，逼自己对他狠一点，让他恨我恨到没有回头的余地。

后来也明白，其实哪有那么多想法，就是喜欢呗，就是想和他在一起呗。

可是都过去了。

六

谈了快一年的时候，我和李小姐结婚了。

从认识到结婚，一直都不激烈，不只是我，她那边也淡淡的，并没感觉出什么特别的喜欢来，也不过只是年龄到了，找个合适的人结婚。

本来结婚也用不着什么特别的喜欢，彼此不讨厌就足以相伴着度过下半辈子。

我反倒庆幸她没那么喜欢我，她要是太喜欢，我只会觉得亏欠。

想一想我真的是卑鄙，但即使是反省着卑鄙的同时，也还是忍不住觉得轻松。

七

蜜月旅行定在26年的年初，公司那时不忙，我顺利地请了长假。

在机场等着登机的时候，电视正好在播放一个综艺节目，电视上是某著名主持人和王源，笑嘻嘻地进行着恋爱相关的问答。

初恋是什么时候？

大概十四岁十五岁的时候吧。

哇早恋啊！真是大新闻！那家长知道吗？

不知道不知道，哈哈其实都没人知道的啦，我们……怎么说呢，都没有确定恋爱关系叻。

喔！所以说是暗恋吗？那不能叫初恋吧！

嗯~怎么说，我原来也和他讨论过这个问题，说没在一起能不能算初恋啊，但是我觉得，我不用考虑这个问题吧，我喜欢的人一定喜欢我啊。

哈哈哈哈源少你太自恋了吧这样说不通啦！

你管我那么多，我说初恋就是初恋啦哈哈哈哈。

电视上的王源笑的又美好又灿烂。

五官还是和十年前一样好看，但现在的他已经二十五岁了，已经是成熟的长大了的他了。

都已经过了十年了。

十年以后我终于知道那个创造过我最美好回忆的人也还一直保留着那段记忆，知道那个和我讨论过恋爱的人和我有过同样的心情。

但是能怎样呢？要怎样呢？

该不该过去的都已经过去，期待的未来已经面目全非。

连出现在他生命中都算是打扰，连道一声珍重都是奢望。

还能怎样呢？

机场开始广播，XXXX号航班开始登机，妻子在旁边扯了扯我的手，叫我别看了快走。

我听着机场的广播，又想起很多年之前，我说要让所有人当着你的面听到我的名字，故意不登机，逼着机场一遍又一遍地广播催。

那个时候多年轻多任性，多么风光多么无所畏惧。

到现在还剩下什么呢？

都已经错过了，都已经失散了。

我跟着妻子的脚步去登机口，恍惚间又好像还是十年前，等待追逐在这小小的方寸之地，只为了拍一两张他的照片。

但是都过去了啊，该不该错过的都已经错过，该不该放手的都已经放手。

唯有得过且过，苟且偷生而已。

—FIN—


End file.
